


It's About Bloody Time

by Eyah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Dies (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Canon Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidding again, Magic Revealed, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, for real, just kidding, morgana dies, no beta we die like arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyah/pseuds/Eyah
Summary: Merlin lost his magic to a slug of all bloody things. He needs it back before the battle at Camlann begins. We all know what happens there.Thank goodness, Merlin is finally willing himself to truly become Emrys and save the day. Will he be able to do so?I bet you'd all agree that it's about bloody time.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It's About Bloody Time

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is his own person, I don't own him or any other character in ths fic, just the many typis, grammar and spelling erroars, which I ask you to forgive in advance.

There's no more time to dawdle, no more time to waste. He knew he had to hurry to Camlann. He should have been there from the start, and now he might be too late. The battle must have already begun while he was here, miles away from Arthur, useless as he tries to regain his magic, which, in hindsight, should never had been lost in the first place. He was magic incarnate after all.

Unfortunately, he was also an idiot.

He should have known that Morgana would not fight with honor. Her method was cowardly but effective, smart even. Had they still been friends and on the same side, he would probably have given her a pat on the back for a job efficiently done. They were not on the same side though. Given her history, he should have seen it coming, he should have been more careful and vigilant. If he was, then he would have been able to avoid this problem.

He had won against Nimue, Cornelius Sigan, two immortal armies, countless creatures of magic, murderous sorcerers and many others that he had long ago lost count. He basically eats death threats for breakfast and always gets out victorious. After all of those amazing feats, he had lost to a slug.

Unfuckingbelievable.

A slug!

Had he been capable of supporting his apparently empty head, he would have pulled at his hair in frustration.

He had lost his only advantage, the only thing that gives Merlin hope to win this much anticipated battle. The knights of Camelot might be more skilled than the Saxons, but the Saxons had Morgana, a dragon, and most likely an army of sorcerers as well.

Merlin stood shakily, his magic coming back full force to his still frail body. He became nauseus for a bit but once he had regained all of his power and strength, he wasted no time in picking up his Sidhe staff and running towards the Crystal Cave's entrance. He called for Kilgharrah. His voice resonated through the forest, its power vibrating in the air, echoing his frustration. He kept running towards the nearest clearing, where he and Kilgharrah met.

"Hello, young warlock. I see that you have regained the part of you that have been lost."

"Yes, I did," Merlin replied, his breath coming in huffs, "Has the battle at Camlann started already?"

"I am afraid so," was the dragon's reply.

"I know you are growing weak, but I really need your help."

"Anything," Kilgharrah replied with a smile, "You know that I cannot refuse you."

"I will _not_ command you."

"Truly, young warlock, I am happy to help."

Merlin gave Kilgharrah a sheepish smile and said, "Give me a ride, will you?"

And so, the last dragonlord and his kin flew through a starless sky, towards the battle that has long been foretold to take King Arthur's life. _Not on my watch_ , Merlin thought to himself.

His cowardice ends now, he vowed. He will save Arthur and everyone else from this madness. His most guarded secret pales in comparison to the many lives at stake in this war. He could burn afterwards for all he cares, but he will not fail today. He is Emrys for crying out loud, and he will prove that once and for all, at least to himself.

From afar, he could see fire raining down from different directions. The knights of Camelot and the Saxons look like ants from his vantage point. They are so up high in the sky that the colors of both camps blurred with the night, except for the countless arrowheads that were ablaze.

"Kilgharrah, swoop down and see where the front lines converge."

The dragon did as told. This close, Merlin could hear the terror coming from both sides .

"A dragon!" several soldiers said.

"Run for your lives," said another.

It was a cacophony of cries and shouting, neither side knowing where the dragon's loyalty lay.

Once Merlin and the Great Dragon were overhead, just a few meters from the last red-caped knight, Merlin gave the dragon an order to burn all their enemies in sight. At the same time, Merlin raised his Sidhe staff to the sky and recited a familiar spell to gather more than enough clouds overhead. He efficiently struck down their enemies far ahead with bolts of lightning.

"Emrys!"

The voice was impossibly loud and undeniably filled with hatred. Merlin looked for the voice that sounded like Morgana's. Once he spotted her, he asked Kilgharrah to land close to the witch.

Merlin gave Kilgharrah one last instruction, and the great beast acquiesced. "Go my friend, find that other path and save Camelot." The dragon flew away and finished the remaining Saxons as instructed.

Merlin went down and walked towards his greatest rival with a scowl. The knights he passed on his way gave him surprised looks and a wide berth. Some looked terrified even, but Merlin has no time for that. His eyes were only for Morgana.

"Your madness ends here, Morgana."

"So, it is true then. The mighty Emrys comes out of hiding."

"You shall pay for all your crimes--"

"Crimes? How lofty you sound for a mere serving boy," the witch sneered. "What of _your_ crimes? We both know you have killed as much as I did."

"I did all that in defense of Camelot."

"And poisoning me? What of that? I hardly think that I deserved it."

Above the sound of clashing swords and shouting and death, Merlin heard a few men gasp at their shouted conversation.

"It's high time you admit that it is as much your fault as it is Morgouse's." Merlin responded with ire, "As much as I hate your sister, I know that she would not have used you as a vessel to curse Camelot without _your_ consent. Bringing back the Knights of Medhir would have been impossible without you."

"Perhaps," Morgana agreed, her eyes glinting with malice. "But you are not any different from me."

"You act out of revenge and hatred. I do not." Merlin wanted to reason with her, but he was so done with all of this. "Just give up already. We both know how this ends."

"You will not be my doom!" Morgana was now crying in outrage, her powers going out of control. "Astrice!" Her eyes glowed gold, but before the fire could escape her hands, Merlin had conjured a clear shield around Morgana herself. The shield glowed as the fire bounced back and burned her.

Morgana shouted in pain and she eyed him with disdain. She stopped her fire and tried to counter his spell, but it did not work. The shield taunted her with its ethereal glow and she screamed in frustration. At this point, all she could do was stop because all her attacks prove useless.

"I will kill you, Emrys!" Morgana screeched.

"You sure have tried countless of times before."

"You will die, you lying bastard!"

"Let's just stop!" Merlin was getting annoyed. "I have never wanted any of this to happen, Morgana. You have simply forced my hand. I had wanted nothing more than to be your friend!"

"YOU DO NOT POISON YOUR FRIENDS!" Morgana was mad, both crazy and furious with hatred. "You lie so easily while looking me in the eye. You have become very good at lying, Merlin. Who knew? You always looked so dumb and innocent." Morgana sounded spiteful. "You're even better at it than you are with magic. What would your beloved Arthur think?"

Merlin flinched, and, as if on cue, he found Arthur across the corpse-riddled battlefield. His king was looking at him as if he was a stranger that cannot be trusted. Merlin crumbled at the thought.

"I had no choice."

"You always have a choice," Morgana snapped.

"So do you," Merlin quipped, looking back at her, "and yet you chose to do evil."

Morgana suddenly smirked. Merlin frowned at her, surprised that she no longer radiated of anger but of manic glee. She looked behind his shoulder and compelled him to follow her gaze.

"You will be next I swear," Morgana hissed.

"NO!" Merlin was gobsmacked. Time stopped as he stared at the horror in front of him. It happened. It bloody happened. Mordred had just impaled Arthur with a sword that suspiciously looked dragon-forged. Worry for Arthur filled him and he unconsiously slowed time while he run towards his friend. He wordlessly blasted Mordred away as Arthur stumbled. Merlin caught him before he hit the ground.

Time went on again.

He was oblivious to the shocked faces of the survivors around them. All Merlin saw was the startled gasp Arthur made in surprise and his ashen face contorting in pain. He held the king's hand and uttered healing spell after healing spell, none of which worked.

Merlin's eyes filled with tears and his vision blurred. "Arthur, I am so sorry." He was asking for forgiveness and he knew that he does not deserve it. He looked at his king again and tried to stretch time, to prolong his friend's life however futile his attempts might be.

He lost his hold on time and heard Morgana howl in uncontrollable laughter, cackling like the witch that she was, and Merlin snapped. His eyes lit up as he set the insides of the shield on fire. Morgana screamed in pain as the fire consumed her flesh.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed his name. "Just k-kill her. She's still my sister, I don't want her to suffer... that way." His stab wound was taking its toll on his breathing. His eyes were now brimming with tears as well.

With a long suffering sigh, Merlin released the translucent dome and allowed the screaming Morgana to fall on the ground. He doused the flames with magic, hurled Modred's sword straight to her heart and whispered an incantation to allay her pain.

"Swefne."

Morgana slowly succumbed to the spell and died sleeping. It is the least he can do for Arthur at this point. He closed his eyes and whispered a small prayer.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin opened his eyes again and looked at Arthur. He was weakening, dying in his arms. He held Arthur tighter to his chest and stretched time again as he recited countless more healing spells.

"Give it up, Merlin. We both know... I will die... soon." Arthur said. "Thank you for everything."

"No, Arthur! I will never give up! I am Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live! I had just finished Morgana and her Saxon army almost single-handedly. I will save you! I know I can!"

"Humble words... _Mer_ lin," Arthur tried to smirk. "I've never heard... that... that confidence from you before. I'd probably... not believe it anyway. You've done all you can though, sorcerer."

"Arthur."

"You are... one though, right? Still... You're the bravest fool I know. Never change. Sorcerer or not."

"Arthur, I've only ever used my magic for you! You must believe me. Arthur closed his eyes in pain. Merlin stifled his tears and held his friend tighter. "I'm not allowing you to die."

"You have to."

He has to accept that no healing spell was helping. Will they make it to Avalon while he held time? _Oh gads, where else could I find help?_

He stretched time again, stretched it as far as he could. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his vision blurred, then in a few moments, he felt nausea overcome him. Sudden light blinded him through the darkness. He felt his nose bleeding, his knees buckling as he tried to carry Arthur. He did not release time, though. He held on to it with every fiber of his being, desperate to make amends. Desperate to save his friend. He held on to time if only to retrive some of it back.

"Arthur?"

Merlin wiped at his eyes and bleeding nose. He was shocked to see that he no longer held Arthur in his arms.

"Arthur!"

"Are you drunk?" A familiar voice asked.

"What?"

"You passed out on the floor."

"Arthur?" Merlin repeated, His eyes teary with disbelief. He hastily stood up from his position on the floor and pinched both of Arthur's cheeks to check that his friend was real and truly alive.

"What the--," Arthur protested. "Put your dirty hands off me, you idiot. You're acting like a girl again."

"Not a girl," he answered automatically. He then noticed that he was back at the tavern, a few days before the battle. Everybody was laughing, unaware of the looming danger.

"Yes, you are. What man swoons when he loses at dice? Man up and hand me my winnings."

"Your what?"

"Never mind. Clearly you are useless even in these things." Merlin can imagine Arthur rolling his eyes. He was not actually rolling his eyes per se, but for all that sass he might as well be. "For someone who is always in a tavern, you still know nothing. Just sit back and see how it's done."

"Yes, sire," Merlin complied. Arthur gave him an odd look, shook his head and went back to the table.

"Really, is there any other tavern around that I have not heard of? 'Cause I never see Merlin around here," someone commented. Merlin was unable to check who it was. His mind was reeling from shock. Arthur was dying in his arms one moment and now he was alive and gambling in a tavern.

He has no way of proving that Camlann had already happened except for the fact that he felt and knew that it was all real. He was not drunk and he definitely did not feel drunk. So why and how was he back?

••¤💠¤••

Arthur stole worried glances at his manservant. The young man just fainted after throwing an abysimal round of dice. He did not look sick earlier and neither did he look drunk. But now, his face was pallid but dotted with dirt, his hair was matted with sweat and other unidentifiable substances, his clothes were tattered in places and he stunk.

Merlin was now sitting in a corner. His eyes were glazed and, from what he could observe, was unaware of his surroundings. He did not laugh or talk the way he did just a few minutes prior. It was alarming for the king because Merlin usually do not know how to shut up, even with a royal decree. What could possibly cause such abrupt changes to him so quickly?

He tried to enjoy the evening though. It was one of those very rare moments when he allowed himself to relax and have fun. After he became king, he no longer had time for such frivolous entertainments. Merlin would just have to wait for a bit. It couldn't possibly be _that_ dire.

"Sire," Percival tapped on his shoulder not too long after. The huge man was hovering at his back. "It's Merlin."

"What's with Merlin?"

"He fainted again. Well, he's up and about now but his nose won't stop bleeding."

"He's probably just sick. Take him home to Gaius."

"Yes sire."

The dice he held in his hands suddenly felt heavy. He glanced at Merlin and frowned. The man was indeed sickly. He threw the dice a final time. It was an eleven. He won once more.

"Thank you gentlemen for tonight's entertainment," Arthur said to no one in particular, "but I would have to call it a night." The men laughed in glee and thanked him for his time, and he repaid them with a big smile. He took his winnings, and paid for his ale.

From his spot, he saw the knight beside Merlin in a corner, a few tables from the door. He walked towards them and heard Merlin protest against going home.

"I cannot go home! There's a gean canach there, and I cannot risk losing to it again!" His servant, whose nose was covered with a blue neckerchief, was starting to go into hysterics. He was already starting to garner attention to himself despite Percival's efforts to pacify him.

Arthur reached his manservant and sat opposite him. "You're sick, you need to go home now."

"I can't, there's a gean canach there!"

"You're just wasted. Come, we'll help you up," Arthur offered. "Just sleep it off and you should be fine."

"No, no! You don't understand! I am not drunk! There's a gean canach there! I swear..."

"And that is what exactly?" Arthur asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's a giant slug. It sucks your blood and you lose your ma-," Merlin paused, "you lose your energy. It bit me you see, that's why I'm sick."

"You should have not come in the tavern then," Arthur replied.

"Why is it still in your rooms? You should have asked for help to take it out," Percival supplied.

Merlin stopped panicking, and for a minute or two just stayed still. He stared at Percival and actually smiled. "You know what, I agree. Both of you should walk me home."

Percival chuckled and Arthur just shrugged. Merlin was just plain weird sometimes. He went with it anyway. Once they reached the door to the physician's quarters, Merlin stopped.

"You know what, feel free to enter the room. Take your time, enjoy yourselves," Merlin mumbled.

"What stupid thing did you just say?" Arthur spat, glaring daggers at his servant.

"I think he told us to go kill the slug," Percival said.

"You're such a girl's petticoat! It can't be that bad."

"I'm not the knightly type, but please, feel free to slay some monster."

"I thought you would have been used to slugs and leeches by now," Arthur mumbled.

"They are not exactly leeches, are they," Merlin retorted.

When Arthur entered the chamber, he saw Merlin pull Percival for a bit and asked something. He heard Percival answer, "Not that I am aware of, no."

Arthur shrugged it off and went ahead inside. He squinted his eyes in the dark, trying to adjust to the darkness. He walked straight towards Merlin's room and opened the door. The moon was bright outside so he decided to open the window as well. Once the window cracked open he saw one mess of a--

"Aaaaah!"

Arthur gave a manly squeal as a monstrous, slimy creature attached itself to his torso, its upper end licking at his chin. He quickly took the offending creature off with his left hand and slashed it with Excalibur with the other.

Percival came running, as well as Merlin and a newly awakened Gaius.

"You found it? We heard you scream." Merlin said matter-of-factly.

"I did not scream." Arthur was annoyed at the assumption. He is the greatest warrior that Camelot has ever seen in decades. He does not scream.

"Yes you did," Merlin pushed. "I don't blame you though. It's really big and slimy. So is it dead?"

"Is what dead?" Gauis asked. Arthur was saved from answering the question. The old physician entered Merlin's room with a torch. Once he saw the dead slug on the floor, he gasped.

"That's a gean canach, a creature of the Old Religion that sucks magic out of..." Gauis caught himself and stopped mid-sentence.

Arthur looked at Gauis and gasped, "Oh."  
He looked at Gauis and poked at his face. "Was it after you? It must have been Morgana's doing."

"Perhaps," Gaius looked uncertain. He seemed guilty but Arthur could not really see why. Everybody knew he had long been pardoned for using magic many years ago.

"You have a cut here," Arthur pointed at his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Arthur felt awkward for some reason. "Are you okay?"

"I feel alright."

"Your ward is sick, by the way. He fainted twice in less than an hour. Said that _that_ thing bit him earlier."

"It what?" Gauis asked incredelously.

"I am okay now, just a bit dizzy," Merlin answered rather quickly.

"Are you sure?" Gauis asked, concern painted all over his face.

There was a pause before Merlin replied. Arthur wondered if there was something between the physician and his ward that he and Percival were not privy to. Then he said, "You know what? I'm not okay. Morgana is trying to hex us and we just sit here wondering when she will attack us next. We don't even know how to defend ourselves sometimes. How about we turn the tables on her?"

"How do you propose doing that?" Arthur asked. "She had been in hiding for a long while now to goodness' knows where."

"Well, about that," Merlin became sheepish, "I know where her hovel is."

"What?"

"I kind of followed her to it a few times before."

"A few times? You really are an idiot!" Arthur bellowed. "She's a powerful sorceress and you are, well, you."

"Hmm.. Why do I get that a lot? What's the problem with me?"

"We all know you are awful at swords, you trip on your own feet, smile that idiotic smile all the time. Honestly I can go on and on and on. Should I continue?"

Merlin looked truly insulted. He crossed both his arms and pouted. To Arthur's amusement, his servant began to rant.

"You know, I am so done with this. I've done so much for you and Camelot for the past decade and all I get is 'You're an idiot, Merlin,' You're such a girl, Merlin,' 'You cannot defeat Morgana, Merlin.' Well you know what?" Arthur looked at him unimpressed. "I am the one who always foil her plan, who always save your sorry ass.

"I've been through so much I had almost died countless of times in the past! I cried for you, you prat! And for what? For this? I've just done the impossible and turned back time, just to bring you back. I've already defeated Morgana and her Saxon army almost single-handedly, I did not need to bring you back! The war has already been won!"

Arthur looked at Merlin, bewildered. His manservant was spouting none sense again. He must be really sick (or wasted, or both) to hallucinate doing all those impossible and heroic things. Obviously, there had been no Saxon army to beat and he had never been in that kind of danger recently for Merlin to need bringing him back. Whatever that means.

"Merlin, I forgive you for those spiteful words. I promise, by tomorrow all will be well. For now, sleep it off."

"What?!"

"Yes, and maybe if you really need it, you can take the day off as well. I am feeling really generous right now."

"What now?"

And so, all went back to normal and Arthur remained oblivious to the fact that Merlin basically confessed his deepest darkest secret in a careless rant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Merlin fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions below. Goodness knows I'm hungry for it lol
> 
> This is not beta read because, like my favorite duo, I am an idiot. No idea how to go about it so, well, I'd appreciate any help in the comments Xp
> 
> Second (and last) chapter is already in the works. See you soon!


End file.
